


Once My Enemy

by MaxWrite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, Light Bondage, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxWrite/pseuds/MaxWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People can change, even men like Lucius. Even men like Ron Weasley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once My Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Daily Deviant](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/).

Lucius stepped out of his study, extinguishing the torches with a wand flick as he went. The house would have been pitch black now if not for the moon casting its light through the kitchen window to creep out into the corridor Lucius was now walking down. All was quiet.

It was just him now. Narcissa had long since moved on. Draco had found his own life with a woman he loved, gone on his way, and had his own house now and an expecting wife. He still made time for his family, of course, which was nice. But his absence seemed to shake something loose in Narcissa's head, making her agitated, restless, irritable, dissatisfied. Apparently Draco had been the Sticking Charm holding their marriage together, because a year and a half after Draco's departure, Narcissa had announced her own.

Lucius supposed he was still in a kind of mourning. He hadn't cried, hadn't felt truly sad, hadn't had any sudden revelations about parts of his life that were now missing. It was more like a constant dullness, a haze that had descended at some point and stayed, making the world look a little duller. He didn't think he was sad, though. Not happy or content either, but not sad. Not depressed. Or maybe this _was_ depression, who knew? No matter. The point was things were still getting done. Life was still going on around him and he was holding up his end just fine.

He was fairly certain he'd never find anyone who could fill Narcissa's shoes, or even walk alongside them. They'd made quite a pair, Narcissa and himself. Something in their blood, a certain fire, like minds. He'd never find that again. And that was okay. Life went on.

He made a sweep through the kitchen, illuminating his wand to check that everything was in order, then headed upstairs to his big, empty bed.

 

* * *

Lucius awoke when something big landed on top of him, shaking his bed. Hands grabbed his shoulders, his arms, flipped him onto his back and held him down. He blinked into the darkness, saw the shape of a man seated atop him. Then he felt a large hand grip his throat and the tip of a wand press to his temple.

"Don't … move," said the assailant in a harsh half-whisper. "Don't even _think_ about it."

"Alright," Lucius said calmly. "If you're looking for the silverware, I'm afraid you've stumbled into the wrong room."

"Oh, stop it," the attacker spat.

Lucius remained still while his attacker proceeded to magically restrain him. His wrists were tied to the bedposts, his arms stretched wide open, and then a blindfold appeared, wrapping itself around his head. Smooth, silken material pressed against his eyelids.

 _"Lumos!"_ his assailant whispered. Lucius felt him shifting, heard something like a zipper, and then felt the hands again, this time caressing down his bare chest. They made a beeline for the waistband of Lucius's boxers. The hands had a manly roughness to them. Not too rough, but just rough enough to make Lucius squirm a bit as the fingertips grazed his hips.

Another uttered spell, and then Lucius heard something tear. He felt the material of his underwear tighten around his hips as it was pulled hard, and they gave way entirely, ripped clean from Lucius's body.

"Those were terribly expensive, you know," Lucius drawled, his calm voice betraying nothing of the excitement that was bubbling just below his surface. His belly was all a-flutter and he was already hard; he could feel his own pre-come leaking out, dribbling onto his stomach. He pushed his hips up against his attacker only to receive an answering grind from the other man's body.

He heard the soft scrape of clothing against skin, and the next thing he felt was the hot, hard press of another cock against his own. His assailant was hovering over him again, rocking his hips back and forth, and the smooth, wet glide told Lucius that the man had given himself a coating of lubrication. With a grunt he couldn't contain, Lucius bucked up against him, unable to control any of his reactions, his body crying out for the contact.

"Oh, I see somebody's getting into it," said the man with a smirk that Lucius could hear.

"Shut up and just … ungh …" Lucius couldn't even finish the sentence as his brain insisted on focusing on other things.

" _I'll_ give the orders, thanks," said the man with a rough thrust that forced another groan from Lucius's throat. Lucius could feel the hard, cold zipper of the man's trousers rubbing against him, nudging at his balls and threatening to catch the hair there in their little teeth as the man pushed against him faster. The rubbing of fabric against his skin was a rather pleasant sensation on its own. Lucius pressed up against him harder, trying to make the fabric burn his skin just a bit.

The man lay down against him, then, chest-to-chest. If he'd been wearing a shirt before, he'd removed it by now and his warm, smooth skin pressed right against Lucius's. There was a soft mouth against Lucius's neck, kissing and licking its way up to his ear and then down again. Lucius struggled against his restraints as his body continued to writhe, his own heavy breaths matching those of his attacker.

"Just let me touch you," Lucius whispered desperately. "Please … just one hand …"

The other man's grinding slowed as he raised his head. He was quiet as he considered, then he shifted, apparently grabbing his wand from the bed, and he uttered a spell that released Lucius's right hand.

Lucius moved with lightning speed, rolling them both onto their sides, his free arm going around the other man's waist to hold him securely against Lucius's body. They rolled in the direction of his restrained arm, as there wasn't enough slack in the rope to go the other way.

"Buggering hell …" the other man cursed, struggling to regain control, but even half restrained, Lucius was stronger. He groaned with effort as he used his restraints to pull himself up a bit, his wrist straining against the rope, and then with one more roll he was the one on top, the two of them now right at the edge of the bed.

"Knew I couldn't bloody well trust you," said the other man.

"And you allowed this to happen anyway," Lucius pointed out. He pushed hard against his attacker, making the man grunt and push back, and they were off again, this time with Lucius in command, taking as much wonderful, rough fabric friction as he pleased.

He pulled the blindfold off. The lamp light was low enough that he didn't have to squint too much as the light hit his pupils. He looked down at the youngest Weasley boy, at his twenty-something-year-old face, contorted with pleasure and effort as he bucked up against Lucius, his floppy, ginger hair swept carelessly away from his closed eyes. His hands were on Lucius's hips, holding on, like they were truly lovers, or something like that, which Lucius supposed they were. It still sounded absurd in Lucius's head, even after several months of meeting like this, in secret.

"Get up, get off me," Weasley suddenly said, pushing on Lucius's chest. Lucius obliged, getting up awkwardly onto his knees and one hand. Weasley slipped out from beneath him and flipped himself around, his exposed cock right in Lucius's face when he once again took his position underneath. He adjusted his position a bit, then Lucius felt hands nudging his knees apart and a wet tongue on his dick.

All his muscles tensed for just a moment as the warm, wet sensation engulfed him completely. He shut his eyes as his jaw went slack. He felt Weasley's hands gripping his thighs, trying to adjust him further. Lucius took the hint, and when Weasley put his head down, Lucius spread his knees further apart so he could thrust down into Weasley's mouth.

The flushed cock before him was too inviting to ignore. He leaned down to lick along its length, the taste of lubricant coating his tongue. Weasley moaned around his girth, especially when Lucius's tongue tickled just under the head. A hand appeared and Weasley pulled himself completely free of his jeans, balls and all, raising his cock up so that Lucius could get it all in his mouth. When Lucius took it, he was rewarded with another groan from Weasley and the taste of pre-come on his tongue.

Making Weasley lose control became his priority and his hips stopped moving. Weasley took over, bobbing his head again so Lucius could concentrate on sucking, which he did with determination. He longed for the use of his hands, but no matter; Weasley was nearing climax just fine without them. Lucius's own building climax only spurred him on, made him gently rock his body again, his thighs beginning to quiver, the pleasure making him suck faster, making it easy to ignore the fatigue in his neck.

He felt Weasley's hand grip his dick and felt himself pop out of Weasley's mouth. Weasley gasped as it came out and went on panting and moaning. The very sounds Weasley was making made Lucius's cock jerk in Weasley's hand. He stroked Lucius fast with his fist, sucking the head like candy, and then Lucius could hear soft little "ahh, ah, ah" noises from him as he flicked at the head with his tongue and finally began coming in Lucius's mouth.

His job done, Lucius's attention could now shift downward, and the pleasure that had built up down there finally erupted. Weasley's fist milked him dry while his tongue circled around the head. Lucius spilled into his mouth, onto his face, he felt Weasley rubbing the head in the mess that was being made on all over his lips, felt hot breath on his wet, sensitive skin as Weasley panted.

They both came crashing down and Lucius fell onto his side, exhausted. "Come," he panted. "Come here."

Weasley was too tired to talk back. Lucius liked him like this, all worn out and pliable. He sat up, turned around and flopped back down on his back next to Lucius. He still had come all over his lips, his chin, his cheeks. He lay there with his eyes closed, catching his breath.

Lucius leaned close and licked his come from Weasley's cheek, licking it right up and into Weasley's mouth and latching on for a rough kiss. Weasley groaned as Lucius forced his mouth wide open and dipped his tongue deep inside. Lucius felt him moving, broke the kiss to glance down and saw that Weasley was getting himself out of his jeans and underwear. One look back up at Weasley's flushed, sleepy-eyed face told Lucius that another kiss wouldn't go amiss. He gladly gave Weasley another as Weasley kicked his jeans across the room.

At last they lay side by side and in silence. Lucius's arm was falling asleep, but that wasn't the thing that was bothering him the most.

"Do you trust me?" he suddenly asked.

Weasley looked over at him. "What?"

"Your wand. You're still holding it. You always keep it close when we meet. I supposed I can't blame you."

He looked at Weasley and found his brow furrowed.

"What, you want my approval or something?" Weasley asked. "What difference does it make if I like keeping my wand with me? I'll tell you: it bothers you because you know what it means, that you've been a lying, cheating, murdering –"

"And yet here you are. With me. Again. You keep coming to me. What sort of approval are you seeking?"

"I don't care what someone like you thinks of me."

"Oh, lies."

Weasley didn't respond, but his eyes lit up with indignation.

"You may hold onto it if you wish, of course," Lucius said. He saw the muscles beneath the freckled skin of Weasley's jaw clench and unclench, and then, to his surprise, Weasley raised his hand and the wand went sailing through the air. It clattered to the floor.

Perhaps there had been a bit of a weight on Lucius's shoulders regarding what Weasley thought of him, because the moment the wand hit the floor, Lucius actually felt relief. Not that he'd expected Weasley to use the wand against him (not in any unpleasant ways at any rate), but Weasley – for once in his short life – had had a point. Damn him.

"You aren't wrong," Lucius admitted. "It does matter what you think of me. And it ought to; I'm a different man now." Weasley made a derisive noise at that. Lucius ignored it. "I know that I am guilty of many unfair judgements, among other things, of course. In the wake of certain … horrible events, I realise how wrong I've been. I wouldn't be here with you otherwise, so if you're concerned about how I view you –"

"I'm _not_ ," Weasley spat, his glare almost venomous. "I told you I don't give a shit what you think of me. What's the matter with you tonight, anyway? Suddenly you want to talk? Could've Floo'd you for that."

He simply wasn't ready, Lucius thought. There was something in him that needed to be here, to make Lucius want him, but he couldn't forgive, not yet. Perhaps that was why, after all this time, he still needed to hide behind their halfhearted roleplay; sneaking in, in the dead of night, pretending to be an intruder, because real connection, the real him dealing with the real Lucius, simply wasn't a comfortable place for him yet.

Lucius supposed he understood. It had been months and Lucius himself was only just now feeling the urge to set such things right.

But Weasley had tossed his wand, felt safe enough to not have it within reach. That was something.

"I don't care what you, what people _like_ you, think of me," Weasley went on. "I don't care that you feel safe enough to chuck your wand, I don't care if you've decided I'm not a piece of filth, I don't care if – _mmph_."

Lucius kissed him again, mostly to shut him up. He had fire, this one. Lucius supposed that ran in the Weasley family. He respected that, liked it. It felt familiar.

END


End file.
